


No I don't want the jersey

by tothemovies (jayjem_jam)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, They are doing their worst, save yams, teenagers creating chaos, they love him but no to the responsibilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayjem_jam/pseuds/tothemovies
Summary: "Oh no." He tells the chaos trio. "I invoked the Captain Clause. I have to be the captain now."Tsukishima lifts an absolutely insincere hand to his mouth, eyes widening in mockery. "Oh no." He intones, flatly. "What a surprise."Kageyama is next. "Congratulations, you're officially the last one to know.""Please be gentle with me, Tadashi-kun," Hinata finishes it off and Yamaguchi is simply a puddle of defeat by their feet as the trouble three walk away, problem-free.
Relationships: Yamaguchi Tadashi & Karasuno Volleyball Club
Comments: 12
Kudos: 88





	No I don't want the jersey

**Author's Note:**

> So what if I wanted more third year first years??? I make the bread and then I eat it thanks for your time
> 
> also this was a shitty set up for the incoming kunikage

To have the weary burden of Captaincy in the high school volleyball sport is to shackle oneself easily to an early retirement from life. Usually people swing wildly between barely existing or at the peak of ambition - ace/setter. Beyond that, literally nobody asked for the captain jersey. Every school essentially has a different ceremony and methodology of selecting their newest leader once the third years retire. Sometimes it's the most skilled player. Often it's the one who can strike the most fear into the populace. Someone with authority. Probably someone who is respected as well. Inarizaki's Miya Atsumu is decisively an outlier. They don't talk of him when high school volleyball captaincy is brought up. 

Here at Karasuno, a powerhouse school in recent years, they have a single succinct need and purpose for the Captain. In the old ancient lore of the club rules, the Captain must -  _ must -  _ exert the unreasonable fear of disappointment unto their fellow teammates in academia so that spring training comes, they are assembled with every member of the team. In their third year, Nishinoya and Tanaka had been held back along with a second year Kageyama; Hinata scraping a pass by barely two percent. The then captain had revoked the ancient laws and shamed the troublesome trio way beyond his graduation, as Daichi-san condemned the Dynamic Duo the year before. Ennoshita gave many tiring calls to Daichi-san. Daichi offered him condolences. Ennoshita could not have looked any younger when he accepted his diploma during the graduation ceremony.

Thus, the new generation of the Karasuno Volleyball club must elect a new captain. The democratic voting process is entirely a sham, but it gives the first years ease and a nice illusion that opinions of others matter in this club when it comes to matters of Captaincy election. It does not. Ennoshita had already cast his votes. Daichi called in to cast his votes. The previous third years of this bunch of third years and their third years have vetoed all votes except for one.

Yamaguchi Tadashi is to be their new captain. Evidently Yamaguchi had quite a few objections and multiple PowerPoints to prove how others would be a better fit. Obviously that all fell on deaf ears. The people love, it must be stressed,  _ love  _ Yamaguchi. They think he's sweet and tall and freckly and absolutely terrifying with a ball. All non-negotiable traits. Yamaguchi, the previous two generations of captains said, we trust you. They do not need to say how much they do not trust the other third years.

Even Yamaguchi's fellow third year teammates and friends (they are friends, despite all the Tsukishima-esque scoffing at the term) voted against his wishes. He asked, again and again, _please, have some mercy on me. I can't handle all the ruffians that pour into Karasuno with starry eyes for the flashy volleyball club._

In response to Yamaguchi's extensive PowerPoints that attempt to prove his incompetency and how, quote on quote,  _ literally anyone else is more suitable than me, _ the third years set out to prove him wrong. That and the post of captain is a special kind of hell for anyone who ever stepped foot into the volleyball gym in Karasuno, meaning that Yamaguchi, current shoe-in for the Hell Jersey, is all the third years' favourite and only scapegoat. Something that is greater than a common enemy is a common goal between unlikely allies. Yamaguchi for two whole years spent in constant exposure of these guys at each other's throats outside and  _ on  _ the courts. They have never engaged in anything vaguely diplomatic within a day in their lives. Together, the Karasuno Trouble Three rush in first, ask later. Yamaguchi, the now designated mediator, runs around trying to put out all the fires started by his friends. And there are a lot of fires. Yamaguchi deserves all the peacekeeping medals.

The Yamaguchis are in full support of whatever the Trouble Friends are up to, and Yamaguchi himself, quote on quote,  _ does not appreciate this betrayal.  _

  
  


The two main reasons that Yamaguchi posed as barriers, cavernous deep, to this difficult hellish post of Captain are that he has a spine of grass and that he is young. While compelling, and supported by the presence of authority in Yachi, the Trouble Three set out to set even  _ more  _ things on fire as a sort of open challenge to Yamaguchi. All of this must be first of all orchestrated by Tsukishima because they are strange and feel a little personal. Tsukishima denied all and any allegation floating his way from the children, but he's suspiciously always around when things go awry. Evidently, Hinata and Kageyama cannot for their life, pretend to not be involved when something goes wrong. Even if they didn't intentionally partake in a wrongdoing, a wrongdoing resulted from their collective presences.

Recently, Yamaguchi and Hinata have started spotting more freckles along their shoulders and arms and cheeks, which is a source of active admiration for the school population of Karasuno but a source of self-consciousness for the parties involved. Yachi, the only one qualified to give cosmetic advice and share make-up around and consequently the girlfriend excuse for Hinata and Yamaguchi to buy make-up for, shared tips for foundation and BB cream that can provide a matte layer over their skin. It's revolutionary. Hinata looks  _ really  _ good with foundation and mascara, but nobody heard that from Kageyama. 

Coming off this point, Tsukishima holds the uncomfortable position of planning how to create the acceptance of Captaincy in Yamaguchi's mind like it was his own idea. He spent an inordinate amount of time over this. How to eradicate the years long insecurity and instill confidence in a high school boy. Hinata magically appeared in his house, as one does, on a Saturday afternoon, Yachi and Kageyama in tow. They were shopping-hanging-out-volleyball-ing. Tsukishima declared that he couldn't care less, yet remained cryptically quiet when Yachi extent an invitation for the next outing.

Hinata, simpleton and someone who appreciates the value of a quick victory, suggested the Solution. It was right there. Tsukishima told him he didn't think he had it in him.

The solution is this: they are agents of chaos, thus they will create chaos. The only one who can harness all this chaos is, surprise surprise, their elected candidate for Captain. Yamaguchi kind of  _ maybe  _ had been a good wrangler, on a pyramid scheme, because people fear Tsukishima and Tsukishima fears narrow down to Yamaguchi and his disappointment in him. It all makes sense. They set out to be as feral as high school third years and teenage athletes can get up to.

Yamaguchi sent many distress calls to the sweet temperamental Kinoshita and Asahi. The previous captains and vice captains cannot console, so Yamaguchi steered right clear of them. No moral support could be found there and the vibes of Captainhood did not sit right with Yamaguchi, therefore he could not embark on this path any further. Asahi-san told him many reassuring words and Kinoshita sent care packages in equally a reassuring manner. They are the only people who matter, with maybe Yachi, but she's on thin ice, because she also is in on the Yamaguchi For Captain Campaign, so no one can be trusted, really.

It's a summer training camp with other Miyagi volleyball groups; Nekoma and Fukurodani will be dropping in later on in the month, because there is no more rivalries, only the neverending run of the Hinata and Friends show. They're on season three. The volleyball club keeps a tally of Hinata's long string of visiting and occasional boyfriends. He's running onto the 20s.

Kageyama, on a personal campaign to make peace with Seijoh,  _ the last of us,  _ as Yachi conspiratorially termed him, is tailing Kindaichi, newly appointed Aoba Johsai captain. The Karasuno-Seijoh relation is rocky only on the Kitagawa High triple bump, because Iwaizumi ran into Ushijima in America and they went on a coffee then dinner date, so everyone is best mates with each other now. It is a little disconcerting but once that was smoothed over, Hinata becomes the shining beacon of peace and connectedness to everyone else in the prefecture and then Japan, swapping numbers and sports jackets and places with about every volleyball playing school in Miyagi.

Kageyama, still tailing Kindaichi, pauses when Kindaichi activates his Captain Voice, which is distinct from his usual, quote on quote,  _ dumb radish voice _ . The Captain Voice is a portal direct to God herself where she speaks through the vessel of the Captain to the poor other human mortals on earth. It is fully terrifying. Kindaichi sends a first year Seijoh elsewhere to practise with the Date Tech kids. It's bizarre, this easy camaraderie. Kageyama pauses and turns, in horror, to Yamaguchi, who jogs to catch up to him, sensing the incoming breakdown over the new appointment of the Seijoh captain.

"Kindaichi-kun," Yamaguchi greets, putting a hand on Kageyama's shoulder. Kindaichi tactfully does not observe out loud how Kageyama stands up properly instead of slouching at Yamaguchi's presence. "How have you been?"

"Perfectly alright, Yamaguchi-san," Kindaichi, always the more polite one out of the Kita High Triad, tips his head to Kageyama. "He's givin' you grief, this one?"

"Nah," Yamaguchi smiles, all freckles, dimples and sparkles. Kindaichi, like many before him, freezes for a good two seconds to process all that saintly goodness beaming right in his eyeballs. "Is he good to you? Should we tow him back to our end of the court?"

Kageyama's hushed whisper of  _ you said I'm on a friendship break  _ does not penetrative Yamaguchi's consistent I Do Not See It smile. Kindaichi watches this mostly wordless exchange in growing amusement, before shaking his head fondly, even chuckling. Kageyama turns to him with actual puppy eyes, wide and eager. Kindaichi tosses his head to the Seijoh net.

"Come, I'll let Akira know you're saying hi. See ya around, Yamaguchi-san."

"Just Yamaguchi is fine," he weakly and feebly protests. Just like everyone else, Kindaichi develops the I Do Not Hear, effective whenever Yamaguchi expresses a wish. Kageyama bites out a swift  _ bye 'dashi  _ and zips off to further tail Kindaichi.

Yashiro, Karasuno's second year libero, curiously wonders where their official setter went. Obviously, the second year setter could not be any happier, but it's nice to have a bit of goodness on a team of chaotic lumps of energy. Yamaguchi indulgently informs the team that Kageyama is on a friendship break, it's good for his social life, and he's with Seijoh's captain.

"Oh, they've elected one already?" Their setter asks, genuinely curious. After Yahaba and Oikawa, people are intensely looking at Seijoh for its new captain. 

"Kindaichi-kun is going to be a great captain," Yamaguchi, with only a touch of pride, tells the team.

"But how'd you know that already,  _ senpai? _ He told you himself?" The Children press even further. Even Tsukishima had emerged from his break to listen in, even as he pretends to lounge.

It dawns onto the people of Karasuno and Yamaguchi himself that not only is Kindaichi's new captaincy _not_ public news, but Yamaguchi is on the New Cap group chat almost by divine ordainment. Technically, Karasuno hasn't officially _elected_ a captain. They have one in mind. However, only captain-prospectives are allowed into the group chat, so it is communicating a lot of things. Yamaguchi maybe refusing the jersey actively while doing Captainly things. Karasuno values gallantry and the art of saving face. They will not force the jersey upon poor Yamaguchi, but they are doing an excellent job at making him doubt his refusal.

"Captain group chat?" Hinata pops up, orange and long haired and beautifully destructive. The Children are breaking down. They love Yamaguchi. They hold strong and steadfast beliefs that he is the sole bastion of responsibility left. He also has an incredibly effective sad puppy face. This face makes the children want to make him proud. It's why they voted for him. Hinata generally gets them into trouble and mucks around like a friend. Yamaguchi gets people  _ out  _ of trouble and he doesn't need justifications. The Children are mad with admiration and genuine love for their senpai.  _ Please be captain _ , they all said while casting their votes in the undemocratic and rigged election.

"Hinata, please," Yamaguchi begs as the Children break into a whole circus. Hinata has the gall to wink at him badly before sprinting off to Shiratorizawa to hide.

  
  


Shimada knows of the rigged election, but unlike the power mongering captains of the Before, he genuinely wants Yamaguchi to have this recognition. He worked hard and he's good with teammate wrangling. There is never a more obvious choice for Captain. 

"D'you think I could pull it off?" Yamaguchi asks, while bagging enough potato chips to feed an entire army (his friends after practice).

"To be completely honest, you can't make it any worse and that's precisely where we want to keep it at," Shimada tells Yamaguchi straight up. "But the beauty of it is that you can also make it better, and everyone's got your back. Think of it as one step better than a mascot, which Hinata is happily wearing."

"Thank the gods for Hinata," Yamaguchi offers up a quick prayer. "Okay, I'll think about it."

  
  


The culmination of the Yamaguchi for Captain Campaign draws to an abrupt but very dramatic close when the teachers move on to hounding the third years for their post-high school careers. Even though Hinata and Kageyama obviously put down variations of pro volleyball player/athlete/Olympian, the teachers who are only looking out for them, pressure them for a backup plan. Tsukishima got involved and Yachi is also pitching in, and Yamaguchi happens to be run into when Hinata is making his escape from the maths teacher, screaming bloody murder. Yamaguchi had become very adept and used to catching a flying Hinata in mid-air, so the catch is smooth and practiced, as the teacher, Nishida, whirls to him to give him a lecture on looking after his teammates. Apparently the entire school  _ assumed  _ Yamaguchi is the now-Captain. He cannot escape this fate.

_"Sensei,_ I'm sure we can work something out," Yamaguchi offers, as Hinata outright uses him as a human shield against the raging force of a maths teacher.

"Hinata-kun should put down an academic career. He cannot reliably count on an athletic aspiration to tend to the rest of his life."

Yamaguchi, who is keyed in to attend the university of Sendai in the coming year, sees the logic in this argument. However, he goes to college because he knows he's stronger in academics than Hinata will ever aspire to be, in the same measure that Hinata is immeasurably great at volleyball in all the ways that Yamaguchi cannot even become. They are good at different things. They do not need to follow the same path.

"I will make sure he will complete his studies to the best of his abilities so that he can focus on more important matters," he begins, mollifying, as Nishida-sensei eases up. "Such as volleyball practice and his volleyball career. He will complete an education here, but beyond that, I can only support his decisions to carve out a path for himself that he feels most passionate and driven about. You and I, we can only support Hinata-kun to the best of our abilities, sensei. Not everyone will travel the same path, and that works for them."

Hinata flails in protest. "Hang on a mo, T'dashi, that wasn't part of -"

Yamaguchi simply looks at him, daring him to even pose an objection to the best sort of compromise one can reach under this impasse. Hinata accordingly stows his complaints away to another day, but his face switches from outraged to downright uh oh as Yamaguchi dispenses the I Am Rooting For You face.

"I will do my best," Hinata bows his head. "Stop lookin' at me like that."

Tsukishima and Kageyama catch up to them when Nishida-sensei walks off, who appropriately is assured that the future of Hinata Shouyou isn't going entirely to the fray. Yamaguchi contractually signed himself away to vigorously tutor Hinata so that he passes midterms to advance forth to the golden week spring training camp; same story with Kageyama. The Two Menaces appear and Hinata goes on to latch onto Kageyama who lifts an arm easily, as Yamaguchi stands there, in realisation.

"Oh no." He tells the chaos trio. "I invoked the Captain Clause. I have to be the captain now."

Tsukishima lifts an absolutely insincere hand to his mouth, eyes widening in mockery. "Oh no." He intones, flatly. "What a surprise."

Kageyama is next. "Congratulations, you're officially the last one to know."

"Please be gentle with me, Tadashi-kun," Hinata finishes it off and Yamaguchi is simply a puddle of defeat by their feet as the trouble three walk away, problem-free.

  
  


Come the actual beginning of the year and Yamaguchi proudly presents Kageyama with the vice captain jersey. 

"Surprise surprise," he chimes cheerily. "If I'm suffering, then so will you."

"I'm not going to wear Sugawara-san's number," Kageyama denies outwardly, in vague fear and the faraway  _ I can't match up to him. _

"Don't be difficult. Iwaizumi-san was vice captain too.  _ And  _ your favourite Seijoh boy after your  _ senpai _ -"

"I  don't  have a _favourite_ anything with Seijoh -"

" - Akira-kun, is vice captain. I know there's a group chat. You two can, I don't know, bond over common woes," Yamaguchi decides, and since he tapped into his Captain God Voice, people have begun objectionless compliance to his words. Kageyama does not protest though he looks torn between the rage of accepting an equally cursed post and looking pleased that he gets to talk to his beloved Akira. Hinata laughs hard enough to collapse on the floor. Tsukishima pretends he does not have a corporeal form after the Campaign wraps up. Yamaguchi thinks about how really, this was all set up to trap him in from the start. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hozukitofu) and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/jenny_benny)! i have a writing [twitter](https://twitter.com/jayjem_jam) if anyone is interested in more bs or we can just vibe in the void together


End file.
